


Snow Angel

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow had indeed continued to fall through the night, covering everything in a thick blanket of white, which sparkled in the early morning sun as if someone had scattered millions and millions of tiny diamonds upon the ground. Needless to say, Clear was already heading towards the front door before the action even registered in his mind. </p><p>"Send me a Number" Ficlet turned Drabble for Aspdroid on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For Aspdroid on Tumblr, I hope you don't mind how this turned out, I surprisingly don't write Clear or MinKuri that often...
> 
> This was written to complete a "send me a number + pairing" prompt, with the selected prompt being "...Leaping into the other's arms."

Clear had never seen so much snow in his life. It had started to fall slowly, in big fluffy flakes that had danced and floated towards the earth, and all the while the android had sat transfixed to the sight at the front window. When the snowflakes had begun to fall in droves illuminated only by the porch light, Mink had joined him, coming to sit at Clear’s side after tending to the coals that remained in the fireplace. They both sat in companionable silence as the snow piled slowly outside their cozy little cabin. 

“Mink-san, it’s very pretty, isn't it?” Clear started, finally turning his gaze from the view, eyes sparkling in excitement when it settled on Mink. 

The tiniest of upturn of lips was given in response to Clear’s enthusiasm before Mink actually spoke, “We’re supposed to get a heavy snowfall right up until an hour or so before dawn. If you think it’s pretty now, wait until it stops falling.” 

The mere prospect of the snow somehow becoming prettier seemed to ramp up Clear’s excitement tenfold, for he gasped and immediately snapped his attention back to the window. Mink only huffed in amusement, gently reaching over to turn Clear’s face back towards him, drawing his attention once more.

“Time would pass faster if you came to bed. It’s late.” Mink suggested softly, following up by kissing away Clear’s reminder that he didn't actually need to sleep.

“Alright.” there was a pout on Clear’s face once the kiss broke, but he complied, reluctantly moving from the window when Mink did. 

The next morning proved Mink’s words to be true however, and Clear was glad he’d followed Mink’s advice to take a rest. It made the view that awaited him all the better. 

The snow had indeed continued to fall through the night, covering everything in a thick blanket of white, which sparkled in the early morning sun as if someone had scattered millions and millions of tiny diamonds upon the ground. Needless to say, Clear was already heading towards the front door before the action even registered in his mind. The only thing that stopped him was Mink looping a heavy wool scarf around his neck and scolding him for almost leaving without it and his coat. 

“Sorry, I’m just excited Mink-san.” if the slight amusement Clear noticed in Mink’s eyes were any indication, he’d been expecting this reaction already, “Will you be coming outside too?” 

Mink only gave a nod of confirmation, grabbing his own coat after he finished fussing over Clear’s. Cold air greeted them and the familiar wood of the porch creaked under their feet upon exiting the cabin, and Clear only stared at the white space before him in awe. Mink let him take in the moment before he brushed past him, descending the few snow-covered steps, stopping to turn back towards Clear and extend his hand out in invitation. 

“Come for a walk?”

Clear beamed and took the offered hand without hesitation, ignoring the porch steps in favour of hopping down to join Mink. Hand in hand they begun to walk the narrow trails around the cabin, Clear talking animatedly and Mink just listening to him prattle on. Occasionally Clear would briefly leave Mink’s side to check out something of further interest only to bound quickly back to Mink’s side to twine their fingers again. Eventually they reached one of the many small clearings that could be found around their forest home, Clear once again leaving Mink’s side to flit excitedly about the area. Mink himself only stopped to watch Clear, a small smile making itself known on his face at Clear’s endearing behaviour. 

The look he was receiving did not go unnoticed by Clear, and without warning the android quickly made his way back across the clearing towards Mink, happily flinging himself at his lover. 

“Mink-san!” 

Even as used to this behaviour from Clear as Mink was, having his arms suddenly full of an excited android had taken him by surprise. Mink staggered backwards before the two of them landed in a heap in the snow, his dark hair pooling around his head and a fond but exasperated sigh leaving his lips as Clear came into view overtop of him.

“Ah… Sorry.” Clear offered a soft kiss as further apology, which Mink accepted. 

Clear also helped him sit upright and brushed the loose snow from his coat, and Mink offered him a soft smile to show that he wasn't mad at all. Just a bit cold now. 

"It's in Mink-San's hair too." Clear giggled, gently running his fingers through it.

Mink just let him do as he pleased, quite enjoying the feeling of Clear's attention. Satisfied that he'd gotten most of the snow out of Mink's hair, Clear was about to announce Mink's hair was snow free when Mink leant down to place a kiss on Clear's forehead. 

"... Mink-san's lips feel cold." Clear said softly, almost slyly. 

Mink only smirked at him in return, "Are they? I hadn't noticed." 

"Well, Mink-san needs to be more mindful then." Clear playfully scolded, "But for now I'll just have to warm them up for you." 

"That's fine." 

Clear’s smile was just as dazzling as the sun on the snow, and it somehow made the kiss that followed it all the sweeter. The many short and sweet brushes of their lips that followed weren’t all that bad either, and soon Clear was breaking away to scold Mink playfully once more.

“You’re getting greedy, Mink-san.” and to emphasize, Clear flicked him on the nose. 

“I’m getting cold.” Mink moved to stand and Clear followed suit, “We should head back.” 

Clear’s fingers twined tightly with Mink’s, the android gently swinging their hands between them when they began the walk back. Clear eventually turned to Mink after reaching the halfway point back to the cabin, chattering to him as cheerful as ever. 

“If Mink-san is cold, can we do something else to warm you up when we get home?” 

Mink knew that look, and he only raised an eyebrow at Clear before thinking it over.

“…After breakfast.”


End file.
